


Multi Fandom One-Shots and Drabbles

by olliensam



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliensam/pseuds/olliensam
Summary: These are one-shots, imagines, drabbles, etc. (whatever you want to call them) for varying fandoms. This particular fic collection contains no Destiel/Sabriel/etc. and is primarily focused on the reader. I may take requests/commissions when I have the time. Warnings may vary from none to some. Be sure to check the notes for each fic for warnings.EDIT: THIS WAS ORIGINALLY JUST A SUPERNATURAL COLLECTION. Now a multi-fandom collection. I think I'd be more active if I wasn't restricted to one fandom.





	1. Hello

This is the beginning of my multi fandom collection (reader pairings & no pairings). I have never posted here before, so excuse any layout / tagging issues. It will take me a bit to get used to how things work.

I will be adding / editing tags as more characters & relationships appear.

If you would like me to write something, let me know. Enjoy!


	2. Dean Winchester : Watching You Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You catch Dean watching you sing in your room while you work, and he gets flustered when he’s caught. Originally posted on Tumblr (by me) in 2016.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean Winchester / You (Reader)
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Tags: Fluff, no romantic/sexual contact

You pressed your pencil to your lips, giving your paper a hard glare. Your hatred for research was different than the interest Sam and Dean had for it. Why did this case have to involve something you guys had never hunted before? Why couldn’t it be just a simple salt and burn? Sighing in frustration, you flipped the radio on and ignored the commercials as you tried to find the facts you needed.

_All alone she was living,_

_In a world without an end or beginning._

As soon as you heard the first lines of the song, joy and recognition flowed through you and you immediately joined in. _“Baby girl was living life for the feeling.”_

You shifted in your desk chair and started to lightly tap on the desk with your pencil to the slow beat. The lyrics flowed through your lips like honey; you knew this by heart. You turned the radio up a notch and felt a peace only music brought you.

_“But I don’t mind, I don’t mind.”_

What you didn’t know was that your melodious voice captured the attention of Dean, who was currently reading up on a not-so-interesting article on Sam’s laptop in the other room. He glanced up at the sound, wondering why you kept your radio so loud. 

_“And all the wrongs she committed.”_

Whatever you were doing was probably more interesting than what he was reading, so he scooted his chair back and started his walk to your bedroom. He passed his room on the way, and one look told him he probably needed to make his bed later.

_“She was numb and she was so co-dependent._  
_She was young and all she had was the city.”_

The music grew louder as he went, and he soon reached your room. You had your door wide open, clearly not concerned about privacy. When he peered in, he was surprised that the voice he heard was not from the radio. He saw your pretty pink lips move perfectly with the words.

_“But I don’t mind, I don’t mind._  
_And I know that she’s capable of anything, it’s riveting._  
_But when you wake up she’s always gone, gone, gone”_

He saw you brush a few (h/c) hairs out of your view before you belted out the chorus in a perfect melody, closing your eyes and leaning back in your chair.

_“In the night she hears him calling._  
_In the night she’s dancing to relieve the pain_  
_She’ll never walk away (I don’t think you understand).”_

You stood up, eyes still closed, and left your desk, your work abandoned. You didn’t notice the eldest Winchester watching you in utter awe as you opened yourself up to the song. Your hips swung back and forth with the dance you had in your mind.

_“In the night when she comes crawling,_  
_Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face. _  
_She’ll never walk away (I don’t think you understand).” _____

____With awe still sketched on his face, Dean watched you move around the room, still dancing away. You knew your room well and kept your eyes closed, only letting the music keep your attention. You faced the door now, and opened your eyes and prepared for the next verse._ _ _ _

____“Dean!” You shrieked, finally noticing his face peering through the doorway. You brought your hands to your chest in embarrassment. “Wha-?”_ _ _ _

____His eyes widened and he made a sound of shock, clearly not expecting to be caught. Then he blushed, looking you in the eye and then to the ground. He smiled sheepishly, his blush deepening._ _ _ _

____“Sorry, I- well, your voice is amazing.” His gaze flickered to the ground and he shuffled his feet, ashamed of being caught. “I didn’t mean to, well, spy...”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, erm... thanks.” You smiled, now your turn to be sheepish. You looked to the ground like he did and then met his eye. “Sorry if I bothered you. Did you find information for the case?” You tried to derail the topic._ _ _ _

____“Nah, I was just reading.” Dean’s apple green eyes looked to the floor again. “But really though, sorry to intrude. I was just… passing by.”_ _ _ _

____You put your hands on your hips and stared at him. “You’re a bad liar, Agent,” you teased._ _ _ _

____His cheeks flared pink, and Dean chuckled, glancing at the radio and hearing the voice singing without you. “I think it’s calling you.”_ _ _ _

____Your eyes widened and set your eyes on the radio for a moment. “What? The radio? No, no…” You blushed, not wanting to continue in front of him._ _ _ _

____Dean frowned, seeing your self-consciousness. “Why are you so embarrassed? Your voice is beautiful.” Your face just kept getting ever redder, and you traced a mark on the floor with your foot. He urged you, “go on.”_ _ _ _

____You continued quietly, almost a whisper. _ _“But when you wake up she’s always gone, gone, gone...”___ _ _ _

____Dean nodded another encouragement._ _ _ _

_________“In the night she hears him calling._  
_In the night she’s dancing to relieve the pain._  
_She’ll never walk away (I don’t think you understand)._  
_In the night when she comes crawling,_  
_Dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face._  
_She’ll never walk away (I don’t think you understand).”_

____Your voice got louder and braver, until you were back to the same volume you had before you had caught Dean. You continued, but you were slightly shocked when you saw Dean quietly moving his lips to the words you sang._ _ _ _

____Even the sound of Sam getting back from the store didn’t stop you two from singing. Dean smiled, still mouthing the words, and you finished your song. You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling too._ _ _ _


	3. Sherlock Holmes : Following You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confront Sherlock after catching him following and spying on you while you were supposed to be working your case alone. (This fic will somewhat mirror “The Blind Banker” S1E2, meaning the timeline for the crime scenes will not fully match). Originally posted on Tumblr (by me) in 2016, so forgive me if its a bit cheesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sherlock Holmes / You (Reader)
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Tags: Fluff, romantic contact

“Sherlock, I’m fine. I can do this _alone_.” You stated for the fourth time. You hurriedly waved your hand for a cab so you could end this conversation. Fighting back a sigh of relief when I cab pulled your way, you turned to Sherlock and glared at him. “ _Alone_.”

He pursed his lips but then opened this mouth to speak.

“Shh! No more.” You pushed your finger to your lips for added effect. You heard him breathe a huff in annoyance, but he closed his mouth.

You got into the cab, and before closing the door, you threw him one last remark. “Why are you still standing here? Go play your violin or something.” You saw John come through the door of the flat. “Bye, John!”

The cab door shut and you sped off, telling the cabbie the address. In his mirror, you saw the small figures of Sherlock and John fade away. Now breathing your sigh of relief, you slumped down in your seat and waited for you to arrive at your destination.

You felt a little bit guilty when you stepped out of the car. Sherlock didn’t mean any harm, but your frustrations over being babied had taken over you. You’d apologize to him later.

The crime scene didn’t take long to find, and when you caught up to Lestrade, you immediately stepped in. “Where’s the body?”

Lestrade motioned with his pen but didn’t look up from his pad of paper. You swiveled around, feeling a bit like Sherlock, and walked confidently towards one swarm of officers. You were quite confused when the only body you saw was made of stone. You turned to face Lestrade, who had followed closely behind you. “Is this a joke?”

“There is no body- only the vandalism.” He said simply, scribbling down something else on the paper.

You started to say something but grew frustrated. On your first case working solo, and there’s no body? You grit your teeth, and saw something move out of the corner of your eye. You brushed it off as another officer, and angrily spat, “is _this_ what I was called out here for? Some kiddie taking his feelings out on a _statue_?”

Lestrade finally looked you in the eye. “Welcome to police work, (Y/N).” He sighed, and went back to staring at his notepad. He motioned again to the door. “If you don’t feel up for the case, then you can go.”

“What case is there? Vandalism happens all the time.” You growled, trying to calm yourself.

Lestrade sighed in annoyance, and motioned to the door a little harder this time. You grunted, and made your way for the door. You were sure Sherlock was not going to let you hear the end of it for “chickening out on your first case”. You pushed aside the thought, and thought about calling John for chips.

You decided against it and pulled your hand out of your pocket and away from your phone. There was a Shake Shack just down the road, so you didn’t bother calling a cab.Maybe you would just get some chips to go and head back to the flat.

Mrs. Hudson did her traditional greeting when you got back, and you returned the gesture and headed upstairs to your room. You could hear someone doing dishes in the kitchen, but you saved your hellos for tomorrow and decided to call an early night. It was a good thing you did, because when Lestrade called again early the next morning, you groaned as he explained the case.

“We’ve got another hit for the vandalist. This time he hit an office. Similar symbol. Interesting enough for you?” He quipped.

You looked at the clock, and sighed, “I’ve got nothing else to do.”

“Great! See you there.”

Being so close to the flat, it took only a few minutes to get to the office Lestrade had texted you the address for. _What was so special about this?_ You mused, giving the vandalized portrait a bored look. You quickly turned around, ready to just give up, when you saw a face disappear behind the desk.

“ _Sherlock_!” You hissed. You’d recognize those curls anywhere. After a second or two, Sherlock’s head peered over the desk. He stood up, and brushed off his coat, oblivious to the looks he got from the surrounding officers. “For God’s sake, I told you I would do this alone!”

“I’m aware. You have quite the loud voice when you repeat things. It’s hard not to hear.” He said, and you could see the teasing look he had in his eyes.

You tensed your arms, suppressing the urge to slap him, and grit your teeth. “If I’m so easy to hear, then why couldn’t you take a hint?”

“Just taking notes. It’s a lot more fun watching you work than watch John ogle over blondes on the internet.” He shrugged.

“Leave me alone,” you growled, now folding your arms.

“I was. I _was_ leaving you alone until you called me over.” Sherlock said cheekily, and once again, you had to stop yourself from hitting him.

Your emotions took a different approach. “Don’t you trust me?” Your voice broke slightly, but you continued. “Do you think I can’t do this alone, so you have to stalk my every move to see if I do things right?” Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, shock in his eyes, but you stopped him. “That was you at the museum too, wasn’t it? No. Don’t even. Why don’t you lead me out the door as well? Don’t want me to screw that up, do we?”

He cut you off with a kiss to the cheek, earning a shocked gasp from Sally, which he ignored. You were quite shocked too, and began to stutter. “I- I don’t…”

He linked your arm in his, and you were more self conscious about the staring officers than what Sherlock was doing. He lead you gently out the door, just like you asked, and you leaned against him as you walked.

Best case ever.


End file.
